


Gold and Emeralds, Hawk and Sparrow

by jazziemi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attraction at first sight, Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Alistair/Female Warden, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series, Smut, possible nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: "His eyes burned her, gold and molten. Raw."It was attraction at first sight, the way his eyes held her gaze, the smirk that quirked his mouth whenever he'd catch her staring. His reputation preceded him. Handsome, gifted in magic, flirtatious, charming and haunted. The young inquisitor Trevelyan couldn't help but be curious to know more about him, and he was more than willing to show her every inch of him.





	

His eyes burned her, gold and molten. _Raw_. His raven fringe fell into her eyes only to have it swept away by a clawed finger. A scar marred his cheek and cut into the edge of his beard. She has heard stories about the Champion of Kirkwall, none ever described him as looking so…

Katherine felt her breath tripping over herself, catching and holding still for a moment as he watched her with a crooked smile. They held each other’s gaze for too long and Varric coughed into his fist.

“As I was saying,” the dwarf starts, bristling at both the Inquisitor and Hawke not listening to him. “Hawke, this is Inquisitor Trevelyan. Inquisitor, Hawke.” Varric wasn’t blind, he could see the way Hawke was eyeing the Inquisitor - with interest, intrigue. The man was unstoppable, he was. A pretty woman and Garrett was already flirting with her before she could say anything. At least this time the Inquisitor seemed interested.

The Champion extends a hand, clawed and cold with his armor but warm and inviting beneath. She takes his hand and the two powers shake. Hawke’s eyes found hers, gold fire burning into emerald, and he smiles a charming grin only one Garrett Hawke can achieve.

“Garrett, please,” His hand shifted, taking Katherine’s fingers in his and lifting her hand to his lips. A kiss is placed and it lingers. His eyes never left the Inquisitor’s, watching her reaction. Katherine’s heart thundered in her chest and her ears, her mouth presses together in a thin line and her teeth bite into her bottom lip. She could feel her cheeks burning as bright red as her hair. “Lady Trevelyan.” The way Hawke almost _purred_ her surname made heat rise underneath her collar and she had the inkling to tear her hand away lest she lose herself in those beautiful eyes of his.

“K-Katherine,” she stammered. This made Hawke’s smile grow. “You can call me...Katherine, if you would like.”

“ _As I was saying_ ,” Varric furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. Could they just wait until he was gone before making eyes at each other? “Hawke here has some valuable information regarding our mutual friend Corypheus.” Garrett and Katherine broke contact.

“Yes...Varric says you’ve fought Corypheus before.” The red had not yet faded from her cheeks and Katherine crossed her arms under her chest to distract herself. She needed to remain professional.

The Champion’s smile quirked a centimeter, then fell as he flipped switches into the Champion instead of just Garrett Hawke. She nodded and dropped her gaze.

“Fought _and_ killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the Darkspwan to influence them.”

“Corypheus got into their heads, messed with their minds. Turned them against each other.” Interjected Varric.

“If the Warden’s disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.” Hawke’s fingers tapped at his bicep, his hands resting as he mulled over the information he had for the Inquisitor. Her beauty aside, there was still a magister Darkspawn hybrid running amok. Something that was _his_ fault to begin with.

“Is there a way to free them?” Katherine asked, the knuckle of her pointer finger pressed to her lips as her thin brows met in thought.

“It’s...possible. But, we need to know more first.” Hawke muttered while he glanced to Varric. The dwarf shrugs and makes a face that said ‘ _I mean, anything is possible at this point’._ “I’ve got a friend or two in the Wardens. They were investigating something unrelated for me.” Garrett wandered to the edge of the battlements, resting his elbows on the ledge as he gazed across Skyhold’s courtyard. People in armor and people in chantry robes milled about, the effort to restore the fortress in full swing. Hawke was almost a little jealous. Maybe _he_ wanted a fortress, too. “Their names are Shaevera and Alistair. The last time we spoke, Alistair was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then...nothing.” He turned over his shoulder and glanced at Katherine.

She almost jumped when Hawke’s eyes found her again. Catlike and sharp; watching.

“Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friends disappear with them?” Varric quipped, shifting his position to stand beside Katherine.

“No. They told me they’d be hiding in an old smugglers cave near Crestwood.”

“If you didn’t know about Corypheus, what were you doing with the Wardens?” She asked, head cocked a slight to the left. She reminded Hawke of a small pup. Lifting himself from the wall, he turned towards Katherine and Varric with a sigh and a hand on his hip.

“The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I’d _hoped_ the Wardens could tell me more about it.” Garrett scratched the back of his head, mussing up his short, inky hair.

“Corypheus had templars with him at Haven...they looked like they were exposed to the red lyrium.” Flashes passed behind her eyes, glazing over as the nightmare of that night set in. Memories of the horrors that stalked the grounds and ripped the souls of people from their flesh - the screaming. Red. She remembered being so scared she could barely move the first time she saw those monsters. Whatever humanity they came from was long gone when the lyrium took hold of them. She wished she could have saved more people.

“Hopefully my friends in the Wardens know more.” Garrett’s voice softened in reassurance, catching the Inquisitor’s relapse into her memories. He can only imagine what Haven was like during the siege. Probably not that much different than Kirkwall.

Katherine lifted her gaze to meet Hawke’s and smiles.

“I appreciate the help, ser Hawke.”

“Of course.” He smiled back at Katherine, genuine and caring, then his eyes darkened as he grew sollum once more. “I’m doing this as much for myself as for you. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I’d killed him before. This time,” Hawke made eye contact with the Inquisitor. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Garrett’s words reassured her. Katherine’s fingers held the chain of her necklace, left hand tucked to her body underneath her elbow, and nodded with a blooming smile. Garrett Hawke was something else, yet different than in Varric’s book - he seemed to have four or five more quips in his pocket per conversation in Varric’s book than in reality. He seemed more...tired in person, but still the cocksure young lad he was described to be. She supposed that’s what a full-on rebellion and killing figureheads of foreign politics did to a person.

Varric breaks the silence with a clap of his hands.

“Okay, _well_ , I’m going to go get a drink. Hawke, if you’d like to join me I’ll be in the main hall. Red,” He turned to Katherine, eyebrows raised. “be careful.” The dwarf hobbled down the stairs, muttering about how ‘bringing him might’ve be a bad idea’. Garrett watched her friend go, shaking his head at his warning to the Inquisitor.

“I think I should...go do...Inquisitor things…” Katherine mumbled. “Like...dusting off books and...looking at maps.” The blushing red-headed mage turned to scuttle off when her elbow was caught in Garrett’s bare grip. He held her arm gently, yet pleadingly. He wanted Katherine to stay for a little longer.

“Inquisitor,” Hawke said while slowly turning her so they met face-to-face again. Silence befell the two mages, then Katherine’s back met the wall behind her and two arms were on either side of her shoulders. She never realized how tall Garrett Hawke was until he was nearly towering over her, bright eyes unwavering as he gazed at her; but, she wasn’t scared of him.

He was so close. She could smell his pleasantly subdued scent, feel the soft caress of his breath on her cheek. Her heart felt fit to burst. Katherine’s hands were gripping the sides of her pants, stiff as a board. Through hooded eyelids, Garrett watched the small woman’s reaction to their proximity. His lips moved beside her ear.

“Let me know if you need... _further_ assistance.” His voice was low, rumbling. “I’ll be here when you need me. I’m _all_ yours.” A small, indistinguishable noise escaped Katherine in response. All the confirmation he needed to prove his advances were well received and wanted. With that, Hawke pulled away with a sly wink and walked down the battlement steps to meet Varric for a drink like he promised. He could really use a stiff one after the long journey through the Frostbacks. Katherine could only watch him go, her face absolutely burning as hot as the fires of Hell. She slid down the wall as her legs finally gave out.

The Champion of Kirkwall was _so_ much different than in Varric’s book. And she liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute (one year) since I've posted anything and I admit...I'm super rusty. I was going to have this hawke be female but, I wanted this series to go somewhere else. I DO want to write female hawke/female inquisitor fics, but not for this particular series. I also threw in Alistair and my Warden bc fuck why not. Excuse my weird writing! It's been a while. This was mostly inspired by "what if you could romance Hawke..."
> 
> Essentially this is a re-hashing of the story but, with a Hawke/Inquisitor romance thrown into the mix with a dash of Alistair and Warden. I love my inquisitor katherine so much i'm sorry for not using Trevelyan's default name!


End file.
